


El momento justo

by Kiriahtan



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un momento para todo, incluso el momento justo, el momento propicio para aprender a bailar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El momento justo

Steve nunca había sido un hombre de fiestas. Antes de su alistamiento en el ejército a lo más que alcanzó a ir fue a las fiestas con sus compañeros, que tampoco podían considerarse fiestas según la idea actual. Una reunión de gente, para beber y quizá bailar un poco, en un bar. Y aún así Steve no era de los que salía a bailar.

Sencillamente la chica se fijaba en el chico de al lado.

Y después del ejército no hubo tiempo. Todo fue tan rápido, los entrenamientos, la guerra... ¿quién iba a pensar siquiera en bailar? Era una locura y una falta de respeto. ¿A quién, a quién se le ocurría?

Así que, no, Steve nunca había ido a muchas fiestas. Ni siquiera cuando despertó de nuevo en el nuevo siglo donde todo era distinto y las fiestas también. Tampoco hubo tiempo porque aunque Steve era un hombre fuera de su tiempo, el tiempo corría a raudales a su alrededor. Se había unido a los Vengadores cuando aún sentía el frío del hielo en las puntas de los dedos de los pies y aún estaba descongelándose. Como una barrita de pescado. Tiene que tomarse su tiempo. Y entonces un dios, ¡un dios! que ni era su Dios, intentó atacar la Tierra.

No, definitivamente, había habido tiempo para muchas cosas menos para fiestas.

Así que Steve apenas se acordaba siquiera de lo que era una fiesta cuando Tony los invitó a todos. Dijo que ya era hora de celebrarlo.

-¿Celebrar el qué?

-Que ganamos, ¿qué iba a ser?

Tony parecía sorprendido de su pregunta. Ah, claro. La celebración de la victoria. Tenía sentido. Era solo que estaba acostumbrado a que el tiempo fuese tan rápido que no hubiese tiempo para celebrar las victorias.

Al fin y al cabo nunca pudo bailar con Peggy para celebrarlo.

Era una pena que Thor no pudiese ir a la fiesta. Al parecer las cosas en Asgard iban a tomar un tiempo y no quería irse hasta que terminase el juicio de su hermano. Tenía sentido. Pero se le echaría en falta en la fiesta.

Una fiesta. En la torre Stark. Y Steve estaba probándose su traje negro con camisa blanca. Se tiró un poquito de la chaqueta hacia abajo para ajustársela bien y se miró en el espejo. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de preguntarse si ese era realmente él. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Había vivido muchas cosas como para sorprenderse de no ser ese Steve que siempre era rechazado en los alistamientos. Y el traje era como un guante perfectamente ajustado.

Y ahí estaba. De pie. Con una copita de champán en la mano. A un lado había mesas con manteles blancos y al otro estaban las personas hablando entre sí. Los camareros se paseaban entre todos con bandejas con copas burbujeantes doradas.

No se parecía en nada a esas fiestas de su juventud. Era todo más sofisticado. Como esa copa.

Y Tony nadaba entre todas esas personas, a la mitad de las cuales Steve no conocía, como si fuese su medio natural. Todo sonrisas de portada y palabras acertadas. Reía cuando debía y no parecía que bebiese tanto como para resultar un mal anfitrión.  ¿Cómo lo hacía? Él había hablado con Banner, que aunque no del todo acostumbrado no parecía moverse en un ambiente tan enrarecido como él, y con Clint.

-¿Quiénes son todos estos?

-¿Todos estos? -Tony miró a su alrededor-. ¡Ah! Son colaborados. Gente de SHIELD, o gente de los medios, o gente importante.

-Creí que era una fiesta de victoria -explicó Steve. No pretendía ser ofensivo pero Tony le miró sin seguirle un momento.

-¡Ah! -exclamó de nuevo al darse cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros-. Y lo es, Rogers, ¡y lo es! Ganamos y por eso hay que celebrarlo. No te preocupes y mezclarte con la gente -le recomendó-. Ahora he de ir a atender al secretario de Defensa...

Se excusó y volvió a nadar en ese mar de trajes, cabellos bien peinados y movimientos de manos no demasiado amplios para no incomodar al de al lado.

Pero él seguía sin conocer a la mitad de gente de allí. No había tenido fiestas de celebración en el ejército, pero si habían ido a celebrar algunas victorias, a su modo, y eran siempre los implicados. ¿Cómo había derrotado el secretario de Defensa a Loki en Nueva York cuando activó el Tesseracto?

Estoy siendo injusto, se reprendió. Es un acto social. Tony solo hace lo que mejor sabe hacer y lo que debe. Supongo que así está bien. La sociedad quiere a los Vengadores.

Aún tenía en la mano la copa de champán. Bebió un sorbito notando las burbujas en la lengua.

Steve nunca había sido un gran bailarín. Tampoco lo había intentado mucho. Solía pisar a las chicas. Y normalmente no había chicas. Le hubiera gustado aprender. Pero en aquella fiesta parecía que no iban a bailar e incluso a él le sorprendió. ¿Una fiesta sin bailar? Bebió un sorbito más. Esa era su tercera copa pero eran copas largas y estrechas que apenas tenían contenido y caían como si nada. Imponían más al romperse contra el suelo. Antes se le rompió una a una mujer de rojo con los labios muy asombrados al sobresaltarse por el ruido.

Ah, pero parecía que al final si iban a bailar. Todos fueron dejando sus copas a un lado o se apartaron y había música de fondo. La música del futuro que ahora era el presente. Al principio le sonó muy extraña pero luego se dio cuenta de que era la misma música. Solo había evolucionado. No estaba en un mundo tan distinto como creía.

Clint sacó a bailar a Nathasa y su pelo de fuego seguía sus movimientos. Clint no solo lanzaba flechas con la agilidad de un halcón.

Se preguntó si el pelo de Peggy, también corto, se movería igual. Peggy tenía un pelo precioso. No necesitaba tenerla enfrente para acordarse. En algunos aspectos Natasha le recordaba a esa mujer del pasado de fuertes ideales y mirada decidida.

Unos salieron a bailar. Otros se quedaron a un lado. Y Steve se acordó de esas viejas fiestas. Una chica se acercó sonriente, hablando con él. Tenía unos brillantes labios rosas con gloss y unas pestañas de infarto. Steve se dio cuenta de que quería que la invitase a bailar pero esquivó la insinuación y continuó a un lado. Con su copa de champán. Se la bebía muy despacio mirando a la gente o hablando con algún compañero del equipo o SHIELD. Gente conocida.

-¿Vas a pasar toda la noche ahí apartado?

-Solo miraba -le explicó a Tony, girándose hacia él. Por su cara parecía divertirle que no supiese desenvolverse. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

-¿Solo mirabas o no te atreves?

A Tony siempre se le había dado bien provocarle. Lo habían comprobado ya varias veces desde que se conocían y Steve frunció el ceño. Muy poquito. El gesto le formó una arruga entre las cejas.

Parecía que intentase pensar algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me atrevo, Stark?

Oh, oh, era ese tono duro. Decía atrévete a decirme que soy un cobarde, Stark. Y si te atreves a decírmelo, ponte ese traje de metal y demuéstralo.

Exactamente eso.

Era fácil saber lo que Steve decía con sus gestos. Era un hombre sincero.

Pero Tony no buscaba pelea esa noche. Era una fiesta de celebración. No podía pelear o tendrían que hacer otra fiesta para celebrar quién ganase aquella pelea.

-¿No te atreves a sacar a la chica a bailar?

Tony sabía cómo ir a por lo que quería.

Steve no entendió a qué se refería.

-La chica que quiero sacar a bailar no está aquí.

El comentario incómodo. El comentario que dejaba salir a la luz que había alguien y no estaba allí, no solo porque no quisiese sino porque no se podía. La figura contra la que más difícil es luchar porque nunca volverá pero siempre se recordará. Y Steve no lo ocultó pese a no saber a qué se refería Tony. Seguro que Tony solo jugaba. Le gustaba reírse de la gente.

Tony era así.

-Entonces quizá no tengas que sacar a la chica a bailar.

Nuevamente comentarios enigmáticos. Steve era un hombre sencillo. Eso había pensado siempre. Y prefería que le dijesen las cosas claras y a la cara a poder ser. A escondidas de espaldas era de cobardes pero a la cara y cripticas era peor aún. Y Tony era de esos.

Pero era una fiesta de victoria. No quería enfadarse. No quería tenérselo en cuenta.

-Tal vez no tengas que sacar a una chica a bailar -continuó Tony al ver que no decía nada.

Tony insistía. Steve lo sabía. Era como esas burbujitas en la lengua tras beber un sorbo de champán. Hasta que se fueran estarían ahí. Podían gustarte o no. Las tomabas o las dejabas. Pero ahí estaban.

-¿Qué intentas decir, Stark? -preguntó de nuevo. Basta de rodeos. Esa era la traducción que corría a cargo de su cara y su mirada.

Tony sonrió.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Steve no sabía bailar. No había llegado a aprender. Al menos no bien. No de verdad.

-Si tienes miedo de bailar puedo enseñarte -se ofreció Tony. Seguramente era una forma de tomarle el pelo pero no sabía bailar. De verdad.

Si quieres algo déjalo ir. A veces no tenías elección con esto. A veces estabas demasiado lejos, al otro lado del globo. Otras estabas demasiado lejos al otro lado del siglo, tan al otro lado que ya ni siquiera era ese siglo y era otro. Y, oh, míralo todo: los vuelos comerciales estaban a la orden del día, los teléfonos cabían en un bolsillo y ya no había nazis que matar pero si dioses que no eran dioses dispuestos a atacar Nueva York. Un mundo de locos. Distinto pero no imposible.

Porque al final es cuestión de tiempo habituarte.

Y dejar marchar algo que no volverá.

-¿Qué dices, Steve? Es una fiesta de victoria -le recordó Tony.

Cogió su mano.

-Cierto. Es una fiesta de victoria -aceptó.

Aquello iba a ser extraño.

Supongo que siempre hay un momento para todo.

Incluso para aprender a bailar.

 

**fin**


End file.
